Counter Clockwise
by Nicria
Summary: She had traveled back in time, unwillingly, and had to find some way to return. The only person who can help her is her worst enemy, someone she can't remember enough to hate. HJG X TMR Jr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters.

Counter Clockwise

By: Haschenliebe

Summary: She had traveled back in time, unwillingly, and had to find some way to return. The only person who can help her is her worst enemy, someone she can't remember enough to hate. HJG X TMR Jr

Warning: This is rated M for a reason. Adult situations, violence, and language. You have been warned.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I know I did decide to delete this story and repost it, so everything else left along with it. Reviews and all. I'm trying to make this story work, but I somehow keep deleting my notes. I'm not trying to bash any characters or make anyone a crazy flaming OC or a perfect Mary sue. I do like having good honest reviews it keeps me from giving up on my writing. So please tell me what you think!

Chapter 1:

Now Hermione didn't care much about Quidditch. Don't get her wrong. She enjoyed watching the sport occasionally, but was so much practice really so important? I mean, important enough to play in the middle of the night, on Halloween night none the less? The Wizarding world was beyond obsessed.

It was after the Great Feast; Harry and Ron quickly sprung the idea upon on her.

"It will be fun Hermione!"

"Please, we never do this!" They insisted she would have fun. "_Come on_!"

Her feet echoed in the hall. "Bullocks." Hermione mumbled to herself sarcastically. She mimicked their earlier words to herself.

At the moment Hermione was briskly walking to the Gryffindor common room trying to get inside and out before anyone else finished supper. She had a few items to retrieve before she could join them.

Harry and Ron had started the attack with the innocent puppy dog eyes which then progressed into unnecessary nagging. Ginny merely shrugged when Hermione gave her an exasperated look. She would well miss dessert, but she knew it would make them happy for a change. Something odd happened every year at Hogwart's and Harry was tense as it was with Voldemort running around causing everyone stress. They knew this year would be no exception. Her best friend hadn't been the same since Cedric died and now Professor Snape was teaching DADA… Hermione felt like it would be an odd year.

Yet, so far everything had been calm. Malfoy even seemed less menacing than usual. He had the opportunity to be a real arse on the train to her but he didn't even bother. He was almost hunched over at times and almost altogether lost the air of aristocracy he normally carried. He looked pale, and brooding, and mostly ignored them, the _Golden Trio._ She almost pitied him the poor thing, not even Malfoy deserved to suffer… from what she did not know. Hermione would occasionally catch Professor Snape caring after him during the Feast; unbeknownst to either of them she could see they were both troubled.

They boys just wouldn't understand.

Hermione shook her head as she walked. Harry and Ron hated both of them equally. She agreed to their nagging only to get them off her case but told them she had to fetch a big blanket, a good book, and Harry's cloak just for when they decided to turn in for the night. It was still early in the year and Hermione wanted to finish her sixth year right, without detention.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ron had shouted behind her. She had nodded and left to do their bidding. Hermione was lucky that night, the staircases moved into the correct path for her, allowing her to reach her destination easily. The portrait was another problem entirely.

"Why are you in such a hurry love?" The Fat Lady stood elegantly in her frame, her frown obvious upon her painted wrinkled face.

" I was- " Catching her breath, "I just need to get something quickly before the others come back."

The lady wearing pink eyed her briefly.

"Okay my dearrr." She sang rather badly not caring either way.

"Pumpkin King" The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped inside quickly. She almost jumped up the stairs into her shared bed room, and quickly swung open her locked suitcase. Hermione neatly shifted her clothing on top to the side next to her, grabbed a well loved book, and after putting her clothes back ripped the warm wool blanket off the bed. Just because she was in a hurry was no reason not to be neat. Carefully running down the girl's staircase she ran to the boy's tower and jogged up those steps thankful there was no charm to prevent ladies from entering the other sexes tower.

"_Alohomora._"

*Click*

Hermione almost rolled her eyes. Harry's truck was far too easy to breach. Only an incompetent wizard or a baby couldn't get inside! She knew she couldn't trust him with hiding anything important. Hermione made a mental note to scold Harry at a later time.

Hermione eyed the trunk with furrowed eyebrows. Even though the semester wasn't that far into, only a night in fact, there in his trunk laid the proof of his organizational skills. A Sneakoscope, used damp parchments, an assortments of broken Quills, wrinkled clothing, and near the bottom was, disgustingly, crumbs. She almost thought she saw something twitching, trying to escape! She quickly pulled out his inherited magical cloak, and brushed off any dirt or accumulated junk that clung to it. Hermione pushed the silky cloak onto her pile and ran out down the stairs and out of the common room. She took the changing stairs down seven floors on to the main, and ran the rest and out through the door barely missing Mrs. Nott mewing form.

"I've made it this far, don't catch me now please!" Hermione silently whispered to herself.

After escaping from the castle, Hermione caught her breath and briskly walked through the fountain courtyard near McGonagall's office. She walked past the courtyard where she had learned her very first flying lesson in. At the time she had wished it was her last. Hermione still had her dreadful fear of flying. Nothing could ever change that. Not even for all the tea in China.

As Hermione walked she could hear the hooting of the owls in the Owlery and smiled at the thought of Harry's owl Hedwig and Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. Hermione wished her cat Krookshanks would leave the poor owls alone.

'I'll have to get an owl soon. Hopefully Crookshanks will grow to like him. I can't rely on others owls once I leave Hogwart's.' Hermione mused over her head occupying the walking time to the pitch. Harry promised her she would eventually get used to them nipping her fingers.

Hermione looked up the dim path biting her well chewed lip. She had stopped right at the front of the path. It was getting increasingly dark but as far as Hermione could tell the boys weren't there yet. The snow was barren of any footsteps but hers behind her. Her stomach fluttered, oh how she wished she wasn't alone. She battled her will and continued on.

'I wonder what's keeping them? I've already been to the common room and back.' Hermione shook her head. 'Most likely their stuffing their faces.' As much as it disgusted her she couldn't help but giggle when thinking about their eating habits. At times pieces of food would get flicked into Ron's warm colored hair or smear on Harry's glasses. 'It's so like them.' With that thought she arrived at the empty pitch.

Hermione decided to make herself comfortable instead of waiting around like a duck and quickly climbed the stairs to her favorite Gryffindor booth. It tickled her fear of heights, but was a great location to view the boys practice. As long as she didn't look over the edge at what waited below she would be okay. Hermione picked a spot and laid out her fuzzy blanket. She dropped the now neatly folded cloak next to her and sat down on the wool wrapping the extra length around her chilled arms. She glanced up at the cool September sky.

Tonight was the first day in her sixth year.

"Ahem." A fake cough snapped her out of her daze.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned turning her head and gasped at who she saw.

Pansy Parkinson. This girl was no sweet flower. She stood there in her robes, the shiny green threading of her uniform glowing in the night. Her dark hair slightly longer then her usual short chopped bob pinned back as so not to get in her way. Her face was twisted into a sinister look, her arms folded, and her wand poked out of her clenched hand clearly ready to use at a moment's notice.

Hermione jumped back loosing the blanket, and slightly peeked over her shoulder over the ledge. Pansy had backed her into a corner. Falling backwards and hitting the ground did not sound like a great idea.

Surly Parkinson wasn't that crazy? Pansy took a few steps closer. Her evil grin grew in the dark light. She didn't think Dumbledore wouldn't figure it out? Ron, Harry no one in their right mind would stand for it!

'This is getting ugly fast.' Hermione thought. Hermione decided she would have to stand on her toes right now. How could she reason with someone, mostly without out reasoning?

"Well if it isn't one of the Golden Trio_, Mudblood_." Pansy screeched out the last part with emphasis. Hermione cringed.

Hermione was defensive.

"What do you want Parkinson? Shouldn't you be with your little ferret?" Hermione spat back with equal distaste. The advantage clearly lay with Parkinson, if the wooden rail in her back was any evidence.

"I thought about you all summer Granger." Parkinson was getting closer.

"Which is why I followed you, to do something I should have done so many years ago." Pansy drawled.

'She followed me! I should have used Harry's cloak from the get go. Yet, it's too late now.' Hermione knew she had to act fast otherwise her outcome would be bleak and she would end up with Madam Pomfrey at St. Mungos or far worse. Whatever this Slytherin had up her sleeve was no good. Hermione knew she wouldn't try to put her in a headlock like Millicent had done before.

'It's time to fight or flight Hermione!'

"Silencio!" Hermione quickly threw a silencing charm, which Pansy dodged unskillfully.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Both girls uttered the charm at the same time sequentially knocking each of their wands out of their hands. They clanked on the wooden beams next to them. Hermione dashed to her wand, which had rolled under the planks of an old wooden bench. She patted the rough splintered wood frantically before her fingers grasped it, now found.

Moving quickly, she hurled a stinging hex that seared past Pansy's ear, as Hermione's opponent tried to recover.

'Has she always been this quick?'

"You bitch! I'll get you for that!" Pansy was enraged now. She directed a tornado of fury upon Hermione.

"_Stupefy!"_

Everything became still.

No not everything, just her it appeared. Hermione's mind clouded in panic. She had lost? It just wasn't right…. Somehow she had been tricked. Surely? She tried to move her fingers, shut her eyelids, to no avail. At least she was still conscious. A better Witch would have knocked her back or even rendered her unconscious. Who knows what Pansy would do if that had happened. Now Hermione would spend her last moments tortured to death.

"Finally! A way to keep your overly used mouth shut. _For good_." Pansy hissed.

Hermione tried to relax herself. If Hermione could she would have rolled her eyes even in her current predicament Harry and Ron would be here soon and they would put a quick stop to this. Pansy pressed the tip of her wand to her forehead. There was no way in hell-

"_Obliviate_."

Then a bluish-green light hit Hermione straight on mark. She would have cried out, given the chance, but was immobile. She felt a deep stabbing pain followed by quick short jabs, like someone was crushing her head on a pointed rock over and over.

Hermione's mind flashed with her precious memories. Things that belonged only to her, studying in the library, helping her friends finish their homework, spending Christmas at the Weasely's.

Precious thoughts that Pansy was just ripping away from her!

'STOP!' Her mind screamed. Tears appeared at the corner of her hurt eyes but she could neither blink nor wipe them away.

Her head hurt, she could feel parts of her dying away second after second. She struggled to remember to her what was happening. What had she just thought? It felt like the light was draining her energy as well. Seconds were passing in an agonizing fashion. Just only, if her friends had been on time. She couldn't even remember how she got here.

She could tell Pansy was being selective, information about the dark lord flew by and disappeared. She was starting to forget her worst enemy or any helpful information! Hours of painstaking research in the library for nothing.

'If she doesn't stop I won't remember any spells to kick her ass! Stop it now Pansy!' Hermione's mind screamed. More seconds passed. Hermione was fighting a losing battle to stay conscious.

"Pansy?" Over the haze of the white hot liquid pain was an unknown voice. Hermione's mind struggled to connect it to a conceivable face. Her heart soared at the possibility of rescue.

"Go away Draco." Pansy sulked.

'Draco?' Hermione's mind screamed out at him to save her, blood purity be damned. Draco on the other hand paled immediately at the sight. Hermione stood in the dueling position her hand and wand in the arch to expel Pansy. If it wasn't for a current of air that blew strands of hair Draco would have thought she was a statue. Draco starred into her frozen brown eyes. He knew she had been to slow to of let Pansy get the one up on her, something he never thought the Mudblo- Granger could have let happen. Normally he would have smiled in his favorite cruel fashion and let her continue but that was in the past and now he had direct orders from above him.

"You need to stop at once Pansy! You know what he will do to me if he finds out what you've done?" Draco demanded. His voiced sounded hallowed on the air.

Pansy on the other had ignored him deciding she had to erase just a bit more to make sure the Mudblood remembered none. There was no way she would let Dumbledore commit her. She was proud of her self. Pansy was sure she had thought of everything this time.

Draco acting quickly shoved Pansy roughly to the side.

"Oof. What the hell-"

"He'll kill me!" Pansy fell on her ass shocked to say the least at Draco's outburst. "I fucking told you not to try anything you stupid cunt!"

Hermione would have been shocked, but she was unfortunately slipping into a dreamy unconscious state. Pansy's current wand work lay unfinished.

"The fucking Mudblood started it!" And with that comment Pansy shot another hex at Hermione, her frozen form having no chance to dodge. It hit her on target knocking her solid form backwards over the high ledge. Draco quickly ran to said ledge. His Adrenal pumped quickly into his body as he shot to where she had just been.

"Draco!" Pansy whimpered.

"Jump or don't jump… aw fuck hurry up and make a fucking choice already!" Draco yelled over the wind to himself, jumping after Hermione without looking back.

"Draco!" Pansy screeched passing out. Her mind just couldn't handle Draco jumping, after a Mudblood, and so there she laid her body shutting down from shock. Her Drakie would never-ever push her aside. Of course she was being deluded.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Draco desperately tried to save her with his hover charm. His mind seemed to stop working, he couldn't think of anything else to do. Her rigid form continued its decent His spell wasn't cast correctly in his haste and completely missed her. He knew she was going to hit the ground and he could do nothing to stop it. Draco watched in horror as she was about to make impact and blinked in surprise when she disappeared into thin air.

"What the fuck?"

The knowledge flashed before him, a second too late to register before Draco crossed his arms over his face to ease his fall.

*_Crack_*

A few seconds later Draco Malfoy stumbled up dazed. Judging from the throbbing pain he most likely broke both of his forearms.

"_Ughhh._"

Draco coughed up blood. It melted into the snow. It felt like he was honking up a battered lung.

'Where is she?' It dawned at that moment. Granger had just disappeared into thin air! 'How can this be happening to me? I was warned if one hair on her head was missing it would be my fucking fault.' If at all possible in the frigid night the skin on Draco's face paled more looking sinfully death like. Panicking, and deciding to deal with Pansy later, Draco limped back to the castle with absolute haste. He had to pen his father quickly. His father would send howler after howler before beheading him just to revive him to be dealt with before his master.

Draco only hoped the Dark Lord would be so forgiving. Something he was not well known for.

Dippet, like any observing Headmaster, knew things about his castle. Like the comings and goings of students, or when a new student popped up out of thin air. The Headmaster quickly donned his favorite outer robe, the one with the soft gold lining, and descended the spiraling staircase. A teacher met him at the bottom, Professor Dumbledore, and together they quickly navigated towards the Quidditch pitch.

A young woman's body lay frozen on the cold ground. Her dominant hand frozen in a dueling move along with the rest of her body. Beautiful golden sand clung to her clothes and skin like ash. The wind lightly blew specks off of her. Next to her was another teacher who had kneeled next to her. He was quite short, yet still crouched down to feel for her pulse.

"There's little blood." He muttered.

"What do you think this means Filius?" Filius Flitwick adjusted his new spectacles and frowned.

"This is bad Headmaster." He replied lamely.

"A sign of the time it seems." The other man sighed stroking his short beard. He had decided to grow it out recently; one of his favorite students had suggested it.

"Well she doesn't seem, well, malicious much. Dumbledore your wards wouldn't have allowed for such a person?"

"Certainly not. The miss is wearing our uniform, with a Gryffindor house crest sewn upon her breast. Judging upon first appearances I say she is in about her sixth or seventh year." Dumbledore concluded.

Whispering now, "Do you think this mess is because of _him?_"

Dumbledore was paused briefly.

"I don't know." Truthfully he didn't think it had to do with his old friend Grindelwald. Dumbledore gazed at the oddity frozen before him.

An unknown student. Here. In Hogwarts? Yet, odder things happened. The headmaster found his wand along with his voice.

"_Windgardium Leviosa."_

The young girl's body hovered to the headmaster now on his command.

"I shall be very careful how I touch her, for fear of dark curses. It's best the excellent healers at St. Mungos have a look." The headmaster pulled a white laced handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wrapped it around the unknown girl's frozen floating wrist. He took her wrist gently, and dissipated into thin air taking her with him.

A sort of vague beginning of consciousness came, and then a sense of weariness that was awfully dreadful. Hermione remembered nothing, not a single thread of anything entered her mind. A feeling of loathing something – or someone came, then the urging desire to be free, like a caged animal or like a trapped bird came upon her. As quickly as it came it was gone. Hermione felt empty and dazed.

"How is she madam?"

There were voices near her.

"Some select memories of hers were wiped clean. There is no telling to what extent, until she wakes up so you can ask for yourself" Was the busy Healers hasty reply. "I don't see why the Headmaster had to send you. He couldn't have come himself?" She grumbled. Samantha Brightwood had dealt with Professor Dumbledore before, and each time he brought headache after headache.

Dumbledore stood and watched the girls weak breathing. Her sharp breathes let him know she had awaken.

Hermione was perplexed. Her brain and spine hurt and her back felt sore like no other time she could remember. Her eyelids were heavy and caked closed. She twitched a few times feeling the soft, comfortable sheets between her digits. It also felt a lot like someone had used the _Confundo_ charm on her multiple times.

'Have I slept in?' It felt like her mind had just finished a long maze. 'Did I drink a round of Butterbeer last night?' Hermione groaned sitting up. She tried to crack open her eyes. They adjusted slowly to the scene of a Wizarding hospital.

"St. Mungos!" Her voice croaked.

"So you know where you are my dear. If only you could tell me your name." A sudden voice softly and swiftly called to her. Hermione drew her eyes to the man next to her. There was comfort in the man by her bedside.

Tears came to her eyes. "This has to be a joke. Headmaster-" Her eyes widened like saucers "Your beard! It's Auburn! How can this be? You're so young-"

He raised a hand up silencing her next words.

"Say no more." He directed to her before turning to the other figure besides him. "Please excuse us Miss Brightwood." The nurse said nothing and left closing the door softly behind her. "Miss?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but found out the hard way of her sore throat. She coughed. Why was she so parched? Dumbledore quickly accioed a glass of water which she gratefully took small sips. Afterwards she answered him.

"Hermione sir, Hermione Granger."

How could he forget her name? 'He is getting quite old, but still it isn't like him.'

"Professor?" She knew she was missing something, she just didn't know what.

"I'm afraid; you've crossed the time barrier."

When he told her she almost lost the contents of her stomach. He outstretched his palm, and laying there was a broken chain, a few fragments and what was left of the clinging golden sand. Hermione watched as a few of the specks of time escaped his hand and cascaded down disappearing over her bedside.

Hermione immediately sobered up. She knew now this was no game no joke. Tears were threatening to leak from her eyes. Her eyes stung so badly, her body itching uncomfortably at this point, while her heart pumped viciously behind her rib cage.

"What am I going to do Professor?" Big juicy tears leaked down to the neckline of her dressing gown. Through the translucent cast of her tears Hermione half expected Harry and Ron to pop up and join in with Dumbledore on the prank. It had to be a prank after all.

"Say no more. I'm afraid the only thing I can offer you. Hermione." His eyes very serious "Is a chance to finish the rest of your schooling. By then I only hope we can arrange your return." Dumbledore paused. "Yet, there is something I must warn you."

Hermione nodded dutifully.

"If-" Hermione winced. "We find a way for your return, you must realize the severity of your situation. As I'm sure you already know, the more time you spend here the less, _time_ you have within your correct time. In case you wondered it is 1943 the second day of term. By the time you graduate, if you are with us that long it will be 1945. You are in your sixth year are you not?" She nodded and thought to herself.

'1943? I don't think anyone's ever gone so far back in time before. Basically he's saying I'll be as old as he is before they can reverse this, if they can at all. I'll be an old maid before I can see my friends graduate.' She felt herself fill with sorrow her eyes prickled with tears.

"But it is not all bad." Dumbledore gave her warm smile now. "If you trust me, I am with you." Dumbledore lays his hand upon hers giving her support. Hermione feelt his warmth and kindness in the gesture. He withdrew and turned peering over his shoulder and Hermione sees her closed door. "Remember what ever memories you gain back cannot be under any circumstances shared with your fellow peers or anyone, myself included. Desire consequences may befall you. Time as we know it will still flow, no matter what we try to do to change our mistakes it will still take us to the same point. The harder you fight it, the hard it will lash back at you."

He finished in time before the Healer overseeing her case interupted.

"Sir I'm afraid she is not ready to leave yet." The Mediwitch reminded.

"Forgive me, but given the circumstances Miss Granger seems quite well." His eyes were twinkling again.

"But-" The women was speechless. Dumbledore was stepping on her toes again!

Dumbledore escorted Hermione out of her bed, and summoned her clothes into her arms. He pointed to the other side of a privacy curtain. Hermione quickly changed behind it back into her school uniform. Minus her ruined cloak. All she had on was a white clean shirt tucked into her school skirt, opaque black tights, and her regulation loafers. Hermione stared at her reflection in a mirror adjacent to her bed. Bushy hair, and an irritated reflection.

'Ready as ever.' Turning around she gave an uncomfortable smile at her future Headmaster.

Her new professor gave out his hand like a gentleman, "Miss. Granger." She took it and with a hollow pop, they were gone.

"But-" And in their wake they left the Mediwitch gaping. 'The nerve of that Dumbledore!'

Hermione felt ill. It was like adding insult to injury. She fell to her knees after her side apparition, her eyes clouded and unseeing. It felt like death was playing her to be the fool.

"Here my dear." Dumbledore extended his hand again, and lifted her to her feet. "Some Pepperup potion, for the nerves." A little steam escaped from her ears after she drank it. "That won't last long. But before I forget, your wand"

'Thank Merlin I don't have to get a new one!' Hermione felt relieved as she clutched her wand to her person.

He lead the way, around the corners of Diagon Alley, until they reached a snow white building that towered over all other shops in its vicinity. Many witches and wizards went along their business entering and leaving the bustling building. A couple wizards were guarding the door using a Probity Probe. Hermione followed her professor into the building after she had stopped to read the doors inscription. Something she had done almost every time she visited. Quickly catching up with him, he talked hushed to a goblin who eyed her over his glasses. She instantly felt nervous around the goblins. She knew she had visited Gringott's before but, had they always been so vicious looking?

"Alright follow me." The gruff goblin huffed jumping off of his high stool. He led Dumbledore and Hermione to a cart. Almost before she had a chance to sit properly the goblin snapped his fingers and they plummeted through the tracks at the only speed it could go. Insanely fast.

"Ahh!" Hermione yelped.

Dumbledore merely chuckled.

They continued on like this for some time. Hermione realized she had never been so far deep into the bank, and was surly hundreds of floors deeper then Harry's vault could be. Yet she was sure, the Malfoy's had to be even deeper.

Hermione clutched her hand to her head as a headache threatened to break out. 'Wait… there's something about Malfoy, but what? Ughhh… why can't I remember?' Pushing the thought to the back of her head Hermione noticed they had stopped.

They had reached a vault without a number, and Hermione was certain it was heavily enchanted. The whole thing was covered in a foot of dust. From within his pocket her future Headmaster produced a small golden key. The goblin snatched it at once, and unlocked the door by touching it with his three fingers. It groaned open.

"Follow me." The goblin said, still eyeing Hermione.

Dumbledore entered the vault before her, and Hermione gasped. The room contained the most amount of money she had ever seen in one place! There were dark wooden elegant engraved tables piled to the ceiling in messy piles of galleons. There was other things too, swords, and rusty objects. The floor was littered in sickles and galleons, and Hermione was sure if she could see underneath it would be covered in a fine rich carpet. Hermione had no idea that he was so wealthy.

"It is not my wealth, m'dear, but of all of Hogwarts." As if reading her mind's thoughts. "The school obtains money, which is used for improvements, or for the stray orphaned time-traveling transfer student."

"Oh."

"Here, out stretch your hand." Hermione did so reluctantly. Dumbledore scoped up a purse full of coins and deposited into Hermione's out stretched hand.

They were then escorted to the surface world, much quicker than they had come it seemed. They walked through the narrow streets of cobble stone and parted, Hermione with a current school list and a pocket full of shiny coins, with the promise to meet at the starting location in one half hour. She was sized for her new robes quickly. Hermione wandered around the streets and decided not to get a new pet as her familiar. She didn't feel that it was right to her cat. School books on hand and a new school bag of rolled parchment later Hermione meet Dumbledore at the designated spot.

"We must not be late on your first day." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He un-pocketed a golden pocket watch. "Hurry please, we only have a few more seconds." Hermione's hand hovered over the watch quickly before she quickly touched it, the tugging feeling behind her naval came, and they were outside Hogwart's immediately, right outside the gate. He led her to a lone carriage pulled by an invisible set of Thestrals.

"Can you see them?"

"No, as much as I would like too, even if I know what it implies." Hermione swayed in the carriage, her thoughts on Harry.

"I'm sure you would like to see this." He handed her a piece of paper.

Hermione took it and poured over the ink. It was her class schedule! Of course there weren't as many classes as she had been taking, but she decided early on that she shouldn't stand out as much. Make average grades. Just like any other student. Hide into the background. Disappear into the shadows.

'I don't want to do something stupid, and get noticed or killed by Grindelwald or anything. '

Dumbledore offered her a calming smile patting her on the shoulder.

'Okay, I can do this.'

After they arrived, Hermione jumped down and looked around her looking for her bag.

"Professor? My possessions?"

"The house elves will tend to them, please follow me." They walked up to the castle, and past all the familiar vegetation. Hermione realized with horror that the Whopping Willow was gone, and then concludes that it had yet to be planted. They continued into Hogwart's and as they did so Hermione stopped briefly and looked around quickly noticing the empty halls, and then tried to catch up to the professors brisk pace. She didn't want to lag behind. After a while he led her to the headmaster's office and curiously stopped few steps away from the gargoyle entrance.

"Do you know of Headmaster Dippet?" He eyes Hermione over his glasses.

"Um, no I never met him in my time." He seemed satisfied with her answer. 'Is he really expecting Dippet to still be alive and teaching?'

"I must warn you, if you trust me at all in your time," Hermione nods. "Please, watch your words." Dumbledore said no more to her after the crypt demand and instead turns away.

"Giant Squid." The gargoyle steps groan open. Dumbledore led ahead up the twisting steps and knocks on the door a couple times before leading Hermione in. A man Hermione had only read about sat behind the desk. It felt odd seeing someone else sit behind Dumbledore's rightful desk.

"Sit down please." Hermione sat across from the weary, frail looking man and almost began to shake.

'This is so weird. Something right out of a book! It's as irrational and surreal as a dream. Ron pinch me now.'

Hermione noticed the room seemed almost empty with out of Dumbledores trinkets. The familiar portraits were strewn about the room. Bookcases were filled with books and stacks of parchments. The room was covered in candle light. It had started to darken already.

"Tell me about yourself, err." His old eyes looked to her but instead Dumbledore answered.

"Hermione Granger, Armando, she has indeed come from the future. I recommend that you enroll her, until we can find a way to return her to her _proper_ time." Hermione noticed how Dippet contemplated Dumbledore, rolling over the possible choices in his mind. "I have already warned her, and prepared her for the current term. She is up to date on such events." Dumbledore stood in a protective stance near her.

'Is he afraid Dippet won't enroll me?'

Dippet knew that even as a professor Dumbledore was wise in many ways, and if he trusted this girl then so would he.

Dippet sighed. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, again." Dippet smiled standing to shake her hand. He moved back to his desk and started shuffling through papers on his desk. "Alright now… let's see here… Oh!" He turned back to her. "Are you hungry m'dear? I can get a house elf to-"

"Not really Headmaster." She lied, too tired to really care about hunger at this point.

"The hat then, Armando." Dumbledore urged

"The what?"

"The _hat_." Dumbledore emphasized.

"Oh the hat, yes, yes." Dippet stumbled around and eventually found the dirty, patched sorting hat with a rip for a mouth and plopped it down on Hermione's head without much care it seemed for either party.

A few moments passed before the Sorting Hat spoke. "Now…" The hat said in a vast voice, "Very bright indeed Hermione Jane Granger, yet not bright enough to outsmart a Slytherin at her own game?" Hermione sat up straighter confused, and her feathers ruffled.

'What are you talking about?'The hat chuckled.

"Don't worry my dear, I know where you belong. Once in a house, always in a house. Of course it's - GRYFFINDOR." She wasn't certain it was essential to yell out the verdict though she wouldn't comment aloud. Hermione smiled; at least she could stay where she felt she belonged.

'That's a good one Hermione, you don't belong here anymore then you belong in the Wizarding world.' A sour look came across her face.

"Ahem." A young boy coughed her out of her bitter self loathing stupor. Hermione snapped her head to meet his stare. He had cold steely eyes, in the current candle light they almost seemed a shady grey, but upon further inspection were a distinctive dark shade of pure intensity.

'When had he arrived? I hadn't heard anyone knock.' His eyes pierced into hers. Hermione couldn't stand his gaze anymore and turned away.

Dippet rose to announce him, "This is Hogwarts finest head boy in many a years, Tom come here and introduce yourself."

"Tom Riddle, Slytherin, Head Boy, sixth year."

Boy if only she knew.

"A sixth year?" Hermione questioned wide-eyed.

Tom smiled and he knew it could only look natural, even to Dumbledore, even if he didn't really mean it. Oh and he really didn't.

"I am dedicated to this school and my pursuit of Knowledge which has earned me the privilege of being head boy even as a sixth year. It's a pleasure." He cooed. The boy snatched her hand and kissed the back the cold feeling of his lips chilling Hermione to the spine. She wanted to visually recoil but didn't want to be rude. Hermione pulled back slightly and drank in the sight of him. He had healthy pale skin, and on top of his head sat a neat pile of dark brown wavy curls. Not one strand was out of place in a polished sense. He stood away from her again. He was taller than her, with elegant posture, neatly dressed and upon his lapel was the one thing Hermione had pined for ever since first reading _Hogwart's: A History_, the shiny head badge. Hermione looked to his feet for a second and as she had guessed perfectly shined shoes with not an ounce or speckle of dirt.

Dumbledore eyed Tom while Tom eyed her. Tom ignored the feeling of his professors cautious eyes.

'That girl. Another slip of a human being, another one easily fooled by superior minds. Even Dumbledore can fool her into fashioning him into some great wizard. When we all know he is not. Besides, she has the hair of a shrew.' He frowned at the thought before turning and smiling at his professor with all the kindness he could muster. He could put up a pretty damn good front.

"Tom here will settle you in, help you with your homework, and tutor you shall you need it. I'm sure if you needed someone to talk to he would help you as well as be your friend." Dippet smiled warmly. "I'm surprised you have yet to find a lady friend, Tom." Tom turned from his Professor to his Headmaster.

"Oh, I shouldn't be so pretentious."

"Mr. Riddle is very modest, Miss Granger." Dumbledore added in. "I'm assured your weary Miss Granger, and I believe you have patrols Tom. Please escort Miss. Granger to her rooms, so she may rest and start the next day without much apprehension." Hermione stood up.

Tom nodded curtly and strode to the door opening it for her first, before following her down the twisting steps. She listened to their footsteps as she descended. At the bottom he brushed past her to lead. Hermione then followed him listening to his powerful steps in the seemingly empty castle. His gait was impressive and powerful and demanded her attention. For a time she almost wondered if he remembered she was even there at all, and it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

"_Honey suckle_"

The snoozing fat lady awoke blinking, and upon seeing them swung open with a grumpy disposition.

He turned to her, "I am usually in the library and do not wish to be disturbed. _Ever._ It is best if you find someone in your own house to help tutor you. Of course there is a curfew I hope Dumbledore told you at least that much, and if you break any school rules I will not think twice in docking any house points. Good night." Hermione watched as the darkest wizard she had ever known turned on his heel and left. The only problem was she couldn't remember that precious bit of information. She rolled her eyes in his direction.

'Don't stay to chat much do you?' With that thought Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and tip toed into the common room. The painting slammed quickly behind her.

Tom Riddle didn't care enough to ponder the workings of _some girl._ He was never in the mood for such things. The young ladies would ponder his inner workings, some dare say even would flirt with him. When he turned a corner there they would be waiting for him. He was aloof but always the gentlemen and politely turned them down.

'It's expected as my charade and yet,…' Tom turned behind him and watched as she climbed in. Maybe he had been too cold. 'Oh well one less female to worry about.' The portrait closed behind her and he was gone.

Hermione peered into the familiar sight. "Empty." She whispered. She was almost taken aback by the fact that nothing had changed, or better yet everything was exactly the same as it would be in the future.

She stopped when a thought came to her. '_Tom Riddle_ Hermione, he's the one who opened the-' Hermione instantly got a stabbing head ache.

"Owe!"

She clutched her head in pain. 'Where did that thought come from? Opened what? I've got a bad feeling about this…' She was standing next to a hot fire and yet she still got intense Goosebumps all over her body. She shook her head. What he did was none of her business.

Hermione knew she should investigate more into this _honor student_ but decided rest was in order.

She climbed the girl's stair case and crawled into the only empty bed, clothing intact and relaxed lax against the cool crisp sheets. Her eyes drooped against her sunken bags, and sealed shut. Her thoughts trailed on her lost memory, the creepy boy, and the instant bad feelings he managed to conjure, and then instantly drifted away. Normally she would have scolded herself for sleeping in such a state but more important things were in order. Like sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters.

Counter Clockwise

By: Haschenliebe

Summary: She had traveled back in time, unwillingly, and had to find some way to return. The only person who can help her is her worst enemy, someone she can't remember enough to hate. HJG X TMR Jr

Authors Note: I realize Tom Riddle wasn't made head boy till his senior year but you have to bear with me here. Let's just say he has better grades then any boy ever did in Tom's sixth. When I start to get questions, if ever, I will address them at the end of the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed with a simple comment, or added this fiction to their favorite or subscribe list. You guys really give me encouragement to keep going, thanks a lot!

Chapter 2:

"Look at her hair, it's so bushy!" Someone whispered. Light was beginning to dawn inside the shared room.

"Her trunks already here." Whispered another.

"Wonder if she has any cute Muggle dresses?" A girl giggled.

All the whispers ceased as Hermione opened one of her still tired eyes. All she could see was a blur of faces.

"Go away Ginny, Pavarti." She croaked. They wouldn't. In fact the whispered noises increased tenfold. "Ugh!" Hermione bolted upright facing her annoying new roommates. "Do you mind?" Hermione demanded. She quickly realized who company she was with.

By each side of her bed were at least two girls all of which were surprised by her outburst. They cowered back behind the velvet crimson curtains which had been opened in the night.

"Not a morning person huh?" One commented.

Another girl finished, "Not really it appears."

"Who are you?" The girl to her immediate right asked as polite as she could muster to the strange foreign student.

"Sorry. Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Hermione frowned. 'What am I doing apologizing? Am I not the one who was just rudely awakened?'

They introduced themselves.

"I'm Olive Hornby."

"I'm Anna Gerad." Anna waved at Hermione. A few other girls introduced themselves as well. Hermione had a hard time keeping track of all their names. Hermione tried to paint a mental picture to each name. She sighed. "So this is real…"

"Of course silly!" One girl yanked on her shirt dragging her lazy person out of bed. All the girls stared.

"What?" She started to feel a blush cover her face. 'What did I do?'

Olive had an amused grin.

"Did you have to wear your shoes, I mean you couldn't have taken them off?" Hermione blushed harder as the girl now know as Olive pointed to Hermione's feet. Hermione glanced down at her dirty loafers that had caked dry grass from the days before trek to Hogwarts.

"No matter now, quick- grab a change of clothes and we'll all go shower."

Behind her a girl mentioned, "And do something about that hai- oof!"

"Sush."

Subconsciously touching her hair and a little suspiciously, Hermione went to her trunk and grabbed fresh clothing and toiletries and waited for the other girls to prepare and lead. She followed them down to the common room. It was already filled with boys and girls, but Hermione could tell more than most were at the Great Feast. All the commotion died when she came into the room.

Hermiones face pinked.

"Alright pay attention everyone! She can't stay a secret forever so stop gawking! This here—is," Hermione was suddenly pushed up front of the forming crowd, "Is Hermione Granger." People crowded around her forming a circle.

"She's kinda cute." A short boy whispered loudly enough to reach her ears.

"Hello Hermione." A bunch of boys chorused in. Hermione offered a weak smile, she was sure a panic attack could happen any second now. She also felt a little sweaty.

"Hello Everyone." Was her soft reply.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione noticed as a girl sat up straighter on the couch, and in her lap laid a pile of thick bound books. Hermione's was immediately interested in anyone else who was reading so early into term.

"Oh that's our head girl, Minerva. She's a year above us." She announced. "Do you like to read Hermione?" Hermione nodded. The girl Minerva turned around and waved back with a friendly smile. Hermione gulped and suppressed the urge to weep.

'McGonagall went to school in the 40's!' Hermione tore her eyes from the obviously young Professor trying to hide any recognition her face might of displayed.

"The head boy on the other hand is Tom, Gorgeous, Riddle." Hermione could see she was on cloud nine just at the mention of said person.

"I doubt that's his real name." Minerva joked now parting through the sea of people gathered around Hermione.

"Of course not." She stuck her tongue out back in reply still living her fantasy.

'Why does everyone like that creepy guy? Well he must have pretty good grades being Head Boy and all. Still, he wasn't very nice. Not nice at all' Hermione frowned but followed her companions to the showers.

"Don't be so glum Hermione. Hogwart's the best school in all of Scotland." Minerva reminded her. Hermione did her best to fix her sour disposition. She tried to shake off her feelings of uneasiness but it was hard as she was still getting a few stares. Luckily most of the students were heading past them towards breakfast.

In the shower Hermione relaxed letting the soapy water wash down her torso. IIt felt good being in Hogwarts. Safe. She let the drops pelt against her back and heard the rush of other girls turning the water off. She didn't want to get out. Hermione didn't want to have to deal with everyone.

'Better finish up. I don't want to miss breakfast.' Hermione quickly waved a warming spell over her entire body, every drop evaporated and her hair dried to its normal frizzy state. She moved out of the shower and dressed with the other girls until one saw her out of control hair.

"What are you doing! That looks terrible." Some girl chastened Hermione. Hermione eyed the girl's mortified expressions through her frizzy bangs.

"Well excuse me." Hermione thinned and pursed her lips. Other girls in her time just gave up with her after so long of because they knew she just wouldn't budge on her looks. Hermione just didn't think it was so important.

"Don't get so upset, here let me fix it."

"Up please." Hermione requested. With a wave of the girl's wand Hermione's hair flew up twisting her mussy curls into a simple standard neat bun. She allowed Hermione's bangs and a few stray pieces around her ears to remain down. Hermione watched the other girls fix their hair, some were painstakingly pin curling theirs while others used their wands and potions to smooth their hair into elegant curls. Almost all wore their hair down. A couple wore Alice Bands in their hair. When questioned she brushed off their suggestion of makeup. She wasn't going to take it that far.

'No matter how cumbersome I'll have to at least try to blend in.' She watched other girls apply their makeup. 'Then again I'm not taking it that far.' Hermione thought. 'I'm not here to date. Besides I rather have someone who cares about me then one interested in only my looks.'

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded and followed the other girls, arms linked to the great hall. They walked past the Hufflepuff table and sat down near some people who made room for them.

"Hello Hermione" A few people greeted her.

"Hello." She smiled and grabbed some toast to nibble on.

"Just so you know" A boy Hermione didn't know, "Here is some people to stay away from." He pointed to the Slytherin table.

'Oh joy, more nuisances.' Hermione rolled her eyes and took the first bite out of her yummy buttered toast.

"Walburga Black, Orion Black, Lucretia Black, and yes I know many from the prestigious Black family. They tend to stick together being related and all. " The boy smiled at her before continuing with his rather long list.

"...There's Eileen Prince. She's so annoying." Said list went on and almost made Hermione's mind spin. "There's our head boy, a rather nice guy." He pointed in some direction.

'A smug one to boot.' Hermione thought darkly.

Hermione scanned the tables idly looking for him. Sitting in the exact middle of the Slytherin table was him, cool as silk Tom Riddle. She looked quickly and then away, afraid to rouse his suspicion, but decided she didn't care what he thought anyways and continued to gaze.

'So what if I'm staring too long?'

He was occupied eating his breakfast and seemed oblivious to his surroundings so it didn't matter. A young girl sat close to him and every so often would shoot him cute looks from under her eyelashes. As she was watching him she noticed a gang of boys approach him and sat around him forming almost a barrier from everyone's eyes.

Hermione frowned. 'Why do I even care?' She rolled her eyes.

The boy stole her attention again. "That's Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, Mulciber, and Malfoy. Thick as thieves, a general terrible lot. Oh I forgot to mention myself! I'm Samuel Pinkstone. You might have heard of my sister Carlotta." Oh and Hermione did. She was the witch who had tried to repeal the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy. She had been arrested countless times, and Hermione was sure she was still incarcerated back in 1990's.

"No I haven't." Hermione lied.

"I'm glad." He gave her a sincere smile that made her feel at ease instantly.

"Stop bothering her Sam!"

A girl across from him chipped in. "The head boy wins awards all the time. He's bloody brilliant." She turned around and batted her eyelashes in his direction. If Tom had noticed her across the room he didn't pay her any attention.

'Like he's going to care.' Hermione thought. 'He has girls throwing themselves at him all the time. Like he cares about their feelings. How gross.' Hermione's face scrunched up.

"Forget her Hermione." Sam whispered and winked. "They don't even know if he even likes girls" She chuckled and winked back. Hermione then gulped down her orange juice, and took a spoonful from the tureen of porridge. She ate that and a piece of Kipper. Afterward she devoured the rest of her toast with some preserves she found near her all before the morning post arrived. As the birds started to drop letters she realized some of the girls around her were staring.

"Err what?"

"Don't you care about your figure?" The girls stared wide eyed shocked.

"No?" She was almost afraid to answer. The girls opened their mouth to argue.

"Leave her alone, at least she doesn't eat as much as Hagrid. Besides Hermione has a figure, she is not just sticks and bones!" She ignored the conversation.

"Hagrid?" Hermione questioned scanning her own house table. 'Of course Hagrid! I completely forgot he lived in this time' She was half expecting him to be at the head table but he was nowhere in sight. Hermione scanned the Gryffindor table. Not there either. Hermione frowned."Yea he's half giant or something. He lives in a hut that he built on school grounds."

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

Samuel shrugged his shoulders not really knowing. Or not really caring, Hermione couldn't tell. Everyone was paying more attention towards the owls as the morning post flew in. Flowers, parcels, and other baked goods were dropped to various students and teachers alike. Lot's of letters were flooding in. Hermione swore she saw Dumbledore receiving something from a certain Wizarding candy store.

'Didn't he just get a bag of candies?' She noticed next to her that Samuel was dropped a few letters and a daily post.

After waiting a while longer Hermione realized her giant friend wouldn't be joining them. 'So Hagrid has been expelled... yet… Wait. How does that happen again?' Hermione scanned her brain but a dull throbbing pain told her to let it be. 'Something about an Acromantula….' Shaking her head Hermione turned towards Samuel. She noticed he hadn't touched his paper yet.

"May I borrow that?" She pointed to the item in question.

"Sure." He pushed it towards her.

Hermione took the paper and read the current date.

_September 3rd, 1943_

'Well at least I can learn about the Second World War from people who actually lived through it. Hopefully I don't end up at the wrong place at the wrong time.' Hermione read through the paper for a while trying to spy anything of interest. After she was finished she neatly folded it back and pushed it near Samuel.

"Thanks."

"Do you like Hogwarts so far Hermione?" Samuel questioned peering up from his letters. He watched as Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Yes, you have a beautiful library and everyone is so nice. There is so much history here, it's all very interesting."

"Fascinating." Drawled Olive.

'Clearly not to her.' She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again that morning.

Another girl across from her commented. "Are your marks good? If you study hard enough you might just make it into the Slug Club-" Hermione hadn't had a chance to attend one yet in her time but she knew what it entailed. She had read all about her future teacher Professor Slughorn and about his social gatherings. Hermione grimaced. "-or not. He generally only accepts the best, most academic achievers, or celebrities."

"Sounds kind of boring."

"Oh it is!" Samuel packed his stuff up. "Hopefully you wont get sucked in like I was. I'll see you ladies latter. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Samuel." Samuel got up and left throwing his book bag over his shoulder as he went. Hermione watched him leave out the double doors and disappear.

"What classes do you have Hermione?"

Hermione started to dig though her satchel. "Just a sec." She fumbled for her schedule.

"Oh, Double Potions."

"Oh blimey, I don't think any of us have that class. Aww I wanted to be with you."

"Sorry." She honestly didn't feel it, but she decided to appear apologetic anyways.

"Do you need help finding class?" Olive asked rising.

"Naw, I think I'll be fine." She bid the girls good bye and packed up her schedule. She passed a few other students of various houses who waved at her. Hermione departed quickly out of the Great Hall never realizing the pair of dark eyes watching her as she left.

Tom had actually been watching her from the moment she had stepped into the Great Hall. He knew everything about every student at Hogwarts. He even knew about the teachers. The easily fooled, the pure bloods, the ones with the most to lose. Tom knew right away it was abnormal that they had a new transfer student and had sought out a little bit of background. Of course Hogwart's had transfer students before but he was just so curious as to why. After he had left her that night he had gone to the library to research her family name. She was of _Muggle_ origin. You had to have some influence to switch schools. Tom stared over the top of his newspaper, his cool eyes watching her every moment as she left. He knew Dumbledore had been absent from class on the second day of term and wondered why he had to fetch this creature. Why was she so important that Dumbledore needed to fetch her? He watched as she turned past through the doors alone.

'Odd girl. No one is helping her find her way?'

Paper discarded Tom left the table silently and followed her at a distance still observing her. He watched as she turned corners towards the dungeon deep in thought.

'Very interesting.'

Hermione had been lost in thought the whole way to class. She reached out to touch the door handle of class but cringed as a foul shiver crawled up her spine. The hairs on her arms stood up and she had the feeling distinct feeling that she was being watched. Hermione was almost afraid to turn around. After holding in a shaky breathy she bravely sums up her Gryffindor courage and turns,

"Oh!"

She sees a figure in front of her and instinctively steps back bumping into the class door. The boy from before greets her view, the head boy.

"I didn't see you there." Hermione lamely replies.

For a second he does not reply and then he smiles simply and to Hermione it almost seems sinister. She lets out a shaky sigh of relief before standing up straighter.

"No matter."

Tom takes the door from her and opens it allowing her access and follows her in. Hermione noticed as he picked a seat in the back on left side. The Slytherin side. They sat in the same place in her time as well. She marched past him and she sat farther up front on the right. Trying to keep to herself Hermione poured into her potions books trying to stimulate her memory. She had to make sure it was in tip top shape in order to coax back older memories and to stay on top of her grades in this time. As she does this students slowly started to trickle in before the 9 am bell chimed. Hermione was happy enough to have an ignored empty seat next to her.

'At least now no one will bother me for help.'

Out of the corner of her eye she could see some one approach her. "Is this seat spoken for?" A voice questioned.

"No, go ahead." Hermione replied, and then suddenly recognized the voice. She looked up at the owner sharply, inspecting him.

'She looks at me as if I have sprouted another head!' Tom clearly saw that she was uncomfortable. He gracefully dumped his bag on the table and sat on the empty stool his posture rigid.

"Why are you sitting here? I mean why did you move?" She whispered harshly.

Tom almost didn't answer her. 'Should I bother with simpler minds?' He looked into her questioning brown eyes. 'Ahh it is my duty.' He smirked. "See those girls back there." Tom extended a long slender finger towards a pair of girls behind them. He only twisted in his seat a little bit. She could obviously see they had taken his old spot.

"Their close friends and since I am so sincere so I gave up my seat so they could be happy sitting together. You are comfortable with me sitting next to you are you not?"

'Sincere huh. He's making fun of me. Ugh all year? I don't know if I can last next to this prat that long.'

Hermione swallowed the forming lump in her throat and simply nodded. Tom was still staring at her expecting an answer, but, Hermione hid in her face in an open book ignoring his questioning gaze. 'Why does Tom make me feel so, uncomfortable?'

Tom turned away as the professor shuffled in and to Hermione's relief it was a familiar face. Professor Slughorn. Hermione relaxed at the sight of him. She only hoped his curriculum was the same as she would have gotten in her time.

Slughorn started by dumping his lesson materials on his desk and then turned to write the lesson plan in neat chalky cursive.

Tom glanced at Hermione slightly put off by her odd mood. Girls tended to swarm over him, melting over his warm words like chocolate left out in the sun. Hermione was turned away from him and did not once look up at him. Not even to steal a peek.

'She must be trying to hide her attraction to me.' With this thought Tom grew bored.

'Creep, creep, creep, creepy! It feels weird just sitting to him! I can just feel his eyes on me! Oh well get over it Hermione.' Hermione tried to push all her energy into focusing on Slughorn.

"Before we begin fully, I do believe we have a new student with us today. Hello Miss Granger."

"Granger? Must be a muggleborn." Someone whispered behind her.

"Now now class. I see you're next with Tom. Good for you Hermione. Tom, I'm sure, will help you catch up to the current lesson plan from where you left off your lessons in your old school." "Of course Professor." Tom replied and nodded in agreement.

'Oh Merlin's beard, they think I need a _tutor? _Act stupid Hermione.' Hermione smiled but really felt put out.

"Now class. Open your books, and gather your supplies. The instructions are on the board. The person next to you will be your potions buddy and the two of you shall work to finish this potion and a few other group assignments."

"So Professor your telling me I'll be stuck with this idiot all term?" Hermione turned to the source of the voice, like every other interested student, minus Tom. The speaker was this decades annoying Malfoy. He looked similar to Draco but this Malfoy had longer hair. It kind of reminded her of Draco's father Lucius.

A headache surfaced.

"Ouch." Hermione hissed clutching her forehead. Tom's body did not move but his eyes snapped in her direction.

'Stupid ferrets. Giving me headaches.' Hermione rubbed her temples soothingly.

"Mr. Malfoy, Nott is not stupid by far. You might want to apologize to your year long potions partner."

The class groaned.

Slughorn looked a little nervous. "Calm down. I might switch you around once in a while. Dippet would like to start enforcing house loyalty."

Hermione was surprised as she turned around and noticed a lot of students from other houses sitting together.

'Did they not realize they were going to be stuck together? Wait a second.' Realization dawned on her. So Hermione looked out of her peripheral vision then turned her head when it wasn't enough. Tom was staring back amused. It was only for a few seconds before his face refined into an impassive look of indifference.

"Something on my face?"

Hermione could feel herself growing scarlet.

"No I just realized- just realized that I would be- that we would be," He waited. "Oh never mind." She groaned to herself turning back to her text.

'She must have barely made the grade into this class. Pity. Being a transfer student, they must have cut her some slack to allow her into this class.'

Tom watched as she studied her new material. He watched as she lit her cauldron with her wand. after writing down notes with her quill from the board.

'Dumbledore is a fool. A bloody fool. He thinks I wouldn't realize when he had sent a student against me? Even if she is empty headed. I wonder… does he know who opened the Chamber last year? I severely doubt it.' Tom studied her some more. 'If he does he must be trying to gather evidence to throw me out.'

'How else could she have known the way to class? She did not get lost, ask for assistance, and arrived early before any other student. She must have been to Hogwarts before, during the summer.' A dark look flashed across Tom's face. 'He will learn.'

Tom turned his head, not blink staring into the eyes of his _friend._ The said classmate found out the unwilling eyes of the few others and together they share d a dark look.

'Soon my Knights.'

The rest of the day passed slowly. By lunch time Hermione felt like she was about to perish. It seemed every witch and wizard was going to ask her why she transferred. Dumbledore hadn't even spoken with her about a cover story, and she didn't know what to say. She figured she should mention the war and it seemed to do the trick. A few students with Muggle relatives commented that they understood her plight. She glanced up where ever she was and he was there. Hermione realized Tom appeared to be half listening to anything she said in the halls so she did her best to make her story seem believable. She did her best not to change it. He seemed like the type to see through her blatant lies.

During lunch Professor Slughorn caught up with her right as she was about to eat.

"I hope you don't mind but since this is a N.E.W.T level class I have to make sure your prepared, and to save the trouble of you having to retake your O.W.L's I have a little homework for you." He handed a rolled piece of parchment with instructions on it. It unrolled in her hands and ran all the way over the table, over the bench and on to the floor on the other sides.

Samuel along with a bunch of the other students around her almost choked on their food.

"Err. It won't be a problem professor.' Hermione gave a small smile and hoped it would be enough.

"That's what I like to hear!" He patted her on the back and continued on the way towards the head table. Hermione started to roll up the parchment.

"Why can't they just get a copy of your O.W.L's?" Minerva questioned.

"Um, you see." Hermione fumbled with the roll in her hands. She hadn't thought of that! If she had taken the test administered properly they would have a copy of her results on file at the education department. "I believe they were destroyed." Samuel blinked, and shrugged.

"Looks like you're going to be up all night."He eyed her scroll with distaste. She shrugged. "Err do you think you'll need any help?" He asked reluctantly.

"I think I can manage." Samuel took a sigh of relief thankful he didn't have to put in any extra effort. Just as she finished putting her homework away a chill ran up her spine.

'Riddle.' She grimaced.

Hermione turned around and noticed that he was nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for someone?" A girl named Gable asked.

Hermione turned back. "Well." She lowered her voice a tad and said under her breath, "I thought someone was watching me."

"Ooh creepy."

In truth Hermione was a bit thankful he wasn't around and enjoyed her lunch in peace. Hermione decided to head to her own personal haven, so she walked to the library and sat her stuff down at a nice empty desk. It seemed moist in the library and the books smelled extra musty today.

She scanned the shelves and found what she was looking for. She pulled out an older edition of her favorite book and almost squealed sitting down. She opened up to the first pages and Hermione relaxed over a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. She swallowed the pang of homesickness as it hit. She half expected to see Harry and Ron walk unwillingly into the room to study. Or to barter with her to finish their homework. They never won. Otherwise, all her stresses and worries seemed to melt away while reading the familiar book. Stretching her limbs above her head, Hermione knew she wanted to check it out to finish over the week. She sat a while longer until she knew she had to leave.

Hermione wanted to leave but she knew she had to get one more book before she did. She had to read about it sooner or later. Getting up Hermione passed the long rows of books and finally passed the invisibility section where a bunch of undetectable and unseen books lay. She then turned a few more corners found her book and prepared to leave. She brushed past a figure who was peering into a novel. He snapped the book away and called out to her.

"Excuse me." She could feel herself deflate.

'Not now!' Hermione turned back with dread. The head boy greeted her and Hermione knew he would be antagonizing her from the look in his eye.

"Can I help you?"

Tom was close to her now, and she could easily outline all the details in his head boy pin. It gleamed back almost sickly bright. Jealousy tugged at her heart but she swallowed it down.

"Do you enjoy the library Hermione?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Err, yes. Very much so. What are you trying to get at?"

"Get at?" Hermione stared at him irritated beyond rational thought.

'The nerve of this git! Here I am trying to mind my own business and he comes and has to stop me.'

His eyes hovered over the book coveted in her folded arms.

"I'm puzzled. However did you manage to beat me into the library?" Hermione deadpanned.

"I err-, well you see." She sputtered. 'I must sound like a flapping flounder!'

"I see higher thought is absent in Gryffindors."

Hermione's anger sparked."Why you!"

"Why me indeed." He replied with a smirk upon his face.

"I learned a great deal from this book, directions and all." She waved the tome in his face. He stared at the offending object with his dark eyes and peeked at another book she was holding against her chest. "I'll be leaving now." Hermione turned to go.

"Wait a moment." Tom snatched her wrist up in a tight grasp.

"Hey!"

She pulled against her restraint but to her chagrin it did not bulge. His fingers felt cool, and held her in a almost painful grip. She doubted he had ever used them in a loving gesture, or for anything greater then annoying her or other Gryffindors. It was in his nature as a Slytherin she supposed.

"No escape." Hermione uttered. She thought she saw his lip twitch in agreement but any sign of emotion was absent in his eyes.

"Don't be deluded about our assigned partnership. I always work alone, but due to your _fortunate_ arrival I have had to make some adjustments." His tone was very serious. She stared at his dark eyelashes watching as they contrasted against the pale hollows of eyes as he blinked.

She snapped out of it. "What are you going on about? Stop this. Have you come to be my personal devil? I don't care if I'm bugging you, you chose to sit next to me in class. It's your own fault."

"You should relax. Your grades will improve greatly if you obey me and stay out of trouble. Just do as I say." He flashed a supposedly charming look. Hermione was ill.

"I'll have no such thing!" Hermione argued loudly.

"Sussh!" The librarian was glaring, mostly at her.

Hermione whispered eyes flashing brightly,"I work for my grades. I don't use my wiles to get what I want. I do respectable work with thorough research. Do not think I am not responsible enough for that class. Or any other class for that matter. I do not cheat, and I most defiantly don't need help from the likes of you. Let go."

"Stop this."He was aggravated and it came through his voice.

She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and turned around the corner searching for another book before she departed. 'I'm trying to ignore you Tom Riddle, so go away!' She checked out her books and said thank you to the librarian.

She fled from him. All Tom could do was watch.

'Do not test me little girl.'

As if she could hear him she turned to look at her pest as she left and shot him the most annoyed look she could muster. He shot her a dark sinking look, and she noticed the angry tension in his jaw.

'Odd. A female who isn't instantly attracted to me. I wonder if she prefers girls?'

Hermione disappeared around the library door. She didn't pay much attention to the direction she was heading. She just wanted to get away from _him._

"Opps!"

She had bumped into a bunch of boys. "Sorry. I didn't see you there." Well actually only one of them. The boy had smooth straight brown hair, that was slightly pulled back behind his ears. The rest hung over his eyes. The others, she now identified as Slytherin's, just openly sneered at her. The boy wore a frown of discontent. "I'm new and-" The boys were just staring at her. "Sorry never mind." Time was pressing so Hermione gathered her books and scattered notes without another word and tried to stand up to walk away without any more remorse. She figured that their ring leader would quickly join them. He did shutting the library door behind him. His hands were hidden behind his cloak.

'What's going on?' Tom mused over in his head. He took in the scene. It appeared to him that she had run into some of this Knights.

"Are you alright Ms. Granger?" The other boys snickered. 'Shes stupid and clumsy. There's no way she could possibly be any use to Dumbledore, or for that matter me as well.' Tom plastered on a fake smile and stretched out his hand towards her.

Hermione backed away from him disgruntled.

'There all out to get me.' Hermione thought grimly as she ignored his hand. She had wanted to say _"So much for your help and all," _But she repressed the urge. Tom withdrew his hand to save face and it disappeared beneath his robes once more. He watched as she walked off her nervous steps echoing in the corridor. He waited a few seconds until she neared a corner before softly demanding, "Did you catch it?" The boy Hermione bumped into nodded in agreement.

"Master-"

He whispered the rest. Tom narrowed his eyes in delight.

"Watch her. Do not be caught, understood?" The boys nodded and dispensed heading in different directions. Tom waited transfixed in his spot and instead stared out at his prey as she continued to walk away.

"Our little bird is interested in Time Travel." Tom's voice whispered to the air.

From a distance Hermione felt a drafty chill slice across her back as she hurried away.

'_Interesting...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters.

Counter Clockwise

By: Haschenliebe

Summary: She had traveled back in time, unwillingly, and had to find some way to return. The only person who can help her is her worst enemy, someone she can't remember enough to hate. HJG X TMR Jr

Author's Note: Hello everyone new chapter here. I write or rather type rather slowly and I get distracted way more then I get encouragement to write. I promise I do try to update regularly and hopefully my chapters are long enough to be considered enjoyable. I just want to put emphasizes about the characters, we honestly don't know much about Tom or how his conversations will go. We only have what JK has given us. I am going to try and not make Hermione a Mary-Sue or an all out victim. She slowly gathers her bearings.

Thanks for all the positive reviews! To Audrie- I'll have to fix the moving fast issue, I almost thought I was going too slowly. I'll try to slow it down and fill in my chapters some more. I'll review my other chapters again. Pansy followed Hermione to the field she wasn't waiting there for her. Draco followed Pansy. I can't reveal the reason Draco is there or why he even cared to jump after her. Yes the headmaster took her to St. Mungos but switched off with Dumbledore, and when she awoke he was there.

Chapter 3:

Dumbledore once told her to never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about. Hermione's patience was running thin.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

It felt strange to think it, like some type of forbidden fruit of truth with wicked satisfaction upon first bite. She thought a lot about it. She thought about her life, her actions and her decisions. Deeply confused she had bothered the school records for his middle name. She was sure if she had met him in her time she would at least recognize his face no matter how old he would be. She estimated his age would be around 73 or 72. Yet the new memories of him in this time did nothing to restore her past memories, and in turn only sparked her interests. It was in a way tantalizing. Hermione knew his name had some sort of significance, but what she did not know.

"Hermione!" Minerva snapped her out of her stupor, the other girl's eyes still trained on the wizarding king before her. Around them sat fashionable young Hogwart's witches and wizards. They sat idly waiting for time to pass.

A golden fire flickered eternally replaced with new summoned logs. Out the window on the distant horizon you could see the great white clouds. Cold rain was coming. A candle flickered light over her losing game. Hermione sighed and made a move she had planned a few steps earlier.

He wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. Hermione wasn't a fool. She would clearly reconginze when some one had gone through her things. Not only that but the person was too foolish to restore her simple wards back in place.

"Some person had tried going through my possessions, budging the lock but not breaking it. They forgot to put my wards back on as well." Hermione figured who ever had been there had been scared off. She ran through several scenarios in her mind. Obviously someone was suspicious of her. But why? She didn't have much to hide. What could she of done to possibly make someone suspecious of her?

'Why else would they look towards my things? I doubt it was one of the girls.' Said girls giggled filling the air with background noise. 'I'm sure they would have asked first.' Hermione went over the other options in her mind. 'Riddle? I don't think he can stoop so low, he is a honor student after all. Maybe one of the other Slytherins? A pawn of his perhapse?'

The sound of breaking porcelain knocked her back. Hermione stared at the broken piece of pawn Minerva's knight had only seconds ago crushed.

"Why do you think someone would go through your things?" Minerva whispered, eyes narrowed over a captured game peice. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't have anything of value... or importance."

"Oh? I know a good spell. I'll tell you after you make your final move." Minerva smiled at her after her taunt.

Hermione smiled back and moved to try to protect her king. Sadly Minerva captured him and won the game. Hermione didn't have the heart to play this. She partly felt sympathetic to the chess pieces and partly because of the migraine she was currently nursing. It was too hard to strategize and ache in pain at the same time. Who ever had messed with her had messed her up good.

If she ever saw a Rememberall again it would be too soon.

"Good game Minerva" Said Hermione rubbing her temple in an all too familiar jesture.

"Head hurting again?" Minerva said with a look on her face that reminded Hermione all too much of her future professor.

"It's dreadful!" Hermione groaned.

"Sush, the clocks about to chime!" A girl hushed everyone. Minerva who was still sat across from her listened for the chime of the clock.

"Ready for transfiguration?"

Hermione couldn't wait to see Dumbledore in class today. Everyone started gathering their bags and textbooks.

A quick nod, "Of course." She tried to make out the best of her situation as she could. At least there was another student who enjoyed the books like she did. She hadn't talked to Minerva as much as she wished she could. Hermione wondered if she remembered her at all in the future for her professor had never mentioned about her time traveling. She hadn't said anything odd about her possesing a time turner either.

'Maybe she couldn't?' She frowned. 'She could have at least warned me. Maybe she didn't know how or when it was going to happen. Oh and Hermione today your going to be thrown years and years into the past! Oh and you don't get to hang on to your full memory.'

They discussed wand techniques for Charms as they traveled to class together.

"I haven't had the chance to practice any wand less magic. It's quite a difficult concept to grasp. What about you Minerva?"

"I realized that was my main goal at the moment though, of course after the N.E.W.T's are over."

At that moment a boy came galloping through. He ran towards them, weaving through the body of students, and was almost impaled by a suit of armor.

"No running in the halls!" Minerva shouted. Other people chorused in anger and annoyance. The boy ignored them carrying on. He was around a corner before Minerva could react. Hermione saw the same frown that would grace her face as an adult.

"He sure was in a hurry… I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Hermione stared off after him.

"I guess he's late to class. It's hard for new students to remember the way to class for a while. Shall we continue on then?" They followed the other mass of students towards Transfiguration.

Once there she sat with Minerva thankful for once she wasn't required to sit with the head boy. Partners be damned. She dropped her book bag on the table and hoped desperately hoped he wasn't in their class. Minerva found and opened her vial of dark ink and dipped her soft white quill's metal tip till it was well saturated. She elegantly signed the date on her parchment ready for any new class material at a moment's notice.

Hermione peered around the room waiting to see his smug expression first hand. Everyone was looking at a bunch of owls perched up on some sumoned branches. Said owls stared back at everyone. "Where is he anyways?"

"Who?"

Hermione flinched. "Uh, s-sorry I was just talking to myself."

Minerva didn't believe her but ignored any retort she thought.

Embarrassment aside, 'I wonder why he's not here yet. Based off of what I gathered yesterday he's almost always early. Like me. Even the lazy students are beating him.' Indeed many students of all work ethics were trickling in, but no Tom. 'He's going to miss Dumbledore's lecture.' Hermione opened one of her favorite books _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _and half heartedly scanned the pages. Seconds later the door opened and without turning around she knew he had arrived.

Minerva whispered, "He is always a bit ruffled being together with Dumbledore for some reason."

"Who?" She pretended to not know.

"The one you were looking for."

'You don't miss much, do you Professor?' She glanced at Minerva's all knowing eyes.

"It seems only I notice it though. It seems like Dumbledore is wary of him. I trust Dumbledore so if he has doubt's then..." She looked at everyone's faces trying to pick out any ease droppers.

'So she feels odd around him too?'

"…Yet he is a model student, and someone I look up too academically even if he is a year under me. Maybe Dumbledore's wrong? He does share a common room with me so at least he's civil." Hermione had an odd sneaking suspicion.

'Dumbledore wrong? I can't remember a time.'

Hermione turned slightly peering over her shoulder. She didn't want to make it seem obvious.

Tom regarded the girl staring at him momentarily, his hand played with the edges of his stacked parchment. He arched one dark eyebrow at her before returning his gaze forward. A boy next to him noticed her attention and sneered in her direction. As she turned away she knew Tom had exaggerated the lines of his mouth into a smirk. The group of Slytherins all overall looked smug.

Hermione got the sinking feeling that they were up to no good. But without the encouragement from Harry or Ron she was not on the path to find out. She was as curious as her cat Krookshanks. That naughty kitty was always getting into Professor's Snapes mice collection. Hermione always wondered how he managed to get past his charms. It was an ability she wished she could use to get into his mind right now.

'It's not like I'd tell.' She bit the inside of her cheek. Hermione sighed. 'I shouldn't care so much.' She turned around. 'Why do I?'

"Good afternoon." Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore. He walked out of his office down his stair case to the front of the class. "Today we will be practicing something to prepare you for your group assignments later in the term." Dumbledore glanced in the head boy's direction. "Today's subject will be Self-Transfiguration. Can anyone tell me the difference between Self-Transfiguration and the Animagus form?"

She had decided already to blend in, even though her stomach clenched at the thought of refusing an answer. It seemed like such an absurd unreasonable request. Her hand itched to shoot forward. Hermione lowered her eyes hoping Dumbledore would over look her.

"Miss Granger perhaps?" There was an audible sigh from Minerva next to her. A couple owls hooted. Hermiones head shot up and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Tom lowered his raised hand. She was sure he was the only one besides Minerva who had even tried to participate. They both reminded her a lot of herself.

"Um Sir." She could feel everyone's eyes on her. A cold sweat came over her. Back in her time everyone expected her answers and never stared much anymore. She swallowed trying to push away the anxiety. "Animagus can transform at will, while a spell is needed to transfigure oneself." Short, sweet, and to the point. No need to sound too much like a smarty pants. She thinned her lips, she wanted to add oh so much more to that answer.

A boy a ways from her whispered to his friend, "Now she's someone I'd like to chat up." His friend elbowed him in the ribs. Hermione's face flushed like a cherry tomato.

Dumbledore smiled. "Albeit most are reckless even with such and become transfixed in their state. This is a complex and dangerous magic." Dumbledore warned the students. "Which requires lot's of practice." Almost the entire class groaned. "Now, now." Anything Dumbledore said was complex usually meant lot's of study time for, and homework. "We will pick up where we last left off, transforming an owl into a pair of opera glasses. Then once I deem you ready you will pick a partner and practice introductoary self-transfigoration." Dumbledore turned away ready to fetch the hooting owls for the class.

"Professor if I may?"

Dumbledore stoped and looked warily at his student. Everyone turned expectant of what the Head boy had to say.

"Yes Mr. Riddle?"

Tom did not wait. "If I may add only a powerful enough Witch or Wizard with enough potential can master Animagus, as such that is why we have so few. While any degree of Wizard one with enough practice can use Self-Transfiguration on their form. Sadly, many people forget the way to counter the spell themselves, thus rendering them as possessions of eternity. Frozen as objects forever. Many forget to tell others of their state before transfiguring and these people stay that way without anyone ever knowing to use a counter spell simply because they forgot."

Dumbledore seemed to still for a moment before replying to him. "Very good Tom."

Tom sat down his posture as elegant as when he stood.

"Thank you Professor." A few students whispered.

Hermione felt a little unease at the thought, 'Eternity? Err.' A few students also had an uneasy look flash across their face. It would be hard to convince a couple of them to practice the new coursework. All this time Minerva was taking detailed notes. Her quill furiously scratching across the parchemtn. Hermione was glad that she was allowed to take this N.E.W.T level class with her.

Suddenly there was a pop. A young looking house elf appeared next to Dumbledore. Some students gasped, as most did not own house elves or had the chance to see one so close up. Mostly the Muggle-born students like her. It  
took a few years at Hogwart's before Hermione had even seen one, in the form of Dobby the house-elf. They were remarkable looking things really. Suddenly the memory of S.P.E.W came across her. The miserable knot in her chest loosened and tighthened slightly at the thought she could return home and continue her work, though her fears were by no means banished.

Dumbledore kneeled down to the elf giving him his ear which the little creature whispered fast, his large round eyes protruding from their sockets while his hands cupped his voiced message so no others would hear. Fierce whispered noise leaked out but from where she was sitting she couldn't make out anything at all.

Dumbledore stood up and Hermione was taken aback surprised as the twinkle in his eye was dead. He announced to the class, "Well, I must be getting along. Good day to all of you, and please do not leave till class is over. Mr. Riddle Ms. Mcgonagal please make sure everyone remains seated." Without looking at anyone, he swept into the transfiguration courtyard the door swinging shut behind him. Hermione noticed that he wore a disappointed frown.

Dumbledore's abrupt departure took everyone completely by surprise. Hermione remained sitting. Minerva had almost dropped her quill. Other students almost dared to leave. The head boy wrenched one look and they sat in their seats obeying instantly. Many students were whispering for they had never seen a teacher leave so abruptly before.

"I wonder what happened?" Minerva questioned in a tight whisper.

"Nothing good." She replied.

A chill crawled up her and down her back ending in a tingling sensation at the bottom of her spine. She looked up into the handsome wizard's face, but up close, she could see his vapid smile. It seemed very convincing to others but not too her. His eyes seemed hard and glazed. There was a certain edge to him. He couldn't fool her.

'I can't wait to take a peek into her little mind.' Hermione turned around quickly. 'Her thoughts must be rather juicy.' Tom was certain she was a spy. He knew Dumbledore was a powerful Occlumenes and dared not to press her in class even if he itched to. 'Never in Dumbledore's territory. I wonder if he is smart enough to figure out my plans. Oh yes' He thought 'Tomorrow's double potions will be most interesting.'

She felt rather anxious, but before she could say anything to her new friend, Minerva introduced her into her own research. It seemed that she had studied the material the summer before and already had a list of notes she had divised for the project. Hermione was thankful for the distraction. She could still feel someones eyes on her so afterwards as class was over; she dragged Minerva out as quickly as she could drag her. She ignored Tom's heated gaze on her neck.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Minerva panted trying to keep up.

"Sorry I'm rather hungry." Minerva rolled her eyes as Hermiones face colored. They slowed to a brisk pace and Hermione let go of her arm. "Your rather good at transfiguration Minerva." Hermione turned around and sure enough a few of _his_ Slytherins were close on her heels. Hermione yanked on Minerva dragging her faster again.

"Oh thanks Hermione!" Her eyes lit up as she was continually dragged towards the Great Hall. "One day I want to teach here and work with professor Dumbledore. I must sound ridiculous huh?" Minerva wore a look of embarrassment.

'Oh how right you are.' Hermione thought desperate not to be caught by people who would annoy her. She smiled at her Professor. "Of course not, if you keep trying I know you'll get the job." Hermione shared a secret smile with herself. Once there together they joined Samuel at the house table. Hermione plopped down and suddenly realized how hungry she really was.

"How was class? You practicly ripped out Minerva's arm!" Samuel looked into her eyes. She had her mouth full with crisps.

"Rather odd." Minerva replied. Hermione nodded in agreement. All the tramua recently had caused a surge in her appetite. She made sure she didn't act like Ron or a pig.

"Did your teacher leave too?" They nodded their head and scanned the head table. Slughorn was the only teacher presiding. "Notice something odd?" She scanned the tables and luckily none of the students were missing. "Something bad must have happened to scare up all the teachers like that. Do you think it was Grinde- oof!"

Someone elbowed Samuel. The girl sushed him and pointed to Hermione who was picking at her food.

'Oh that's right. They think my parents are dead. I'm another casualty of Grindelwalds madness.' The people near her sent her looks of pity.

Minerva looked astonished. "How awful." She whispered to herself. No one at the tables felt much like eating anymore. The Head Boy, for his part, studied her intently. His house could barely contain their excitement at the thought of mischief. Many students were whispering. Instinctively, Hermione ignored everything around her including anyone staring into her back. His eyes burned into her subconscious as she finished her meal.

Tomorrow came and found Hermione once again in double potions. The morning of she told herself to gather her courage and to just ignore anyone who bothered her. Him included. Eventualy he wouldn't be so suspecious and would get over it. She felt distracted lately, like a big pile of jumbled nerves. She was happy to notice the posted Apparation notice stapled on the Gryffindor board. Lessons would start after the Holiday break for anyone who was 17. It was a ways away but it was something to look forward too. That at least made her smile on her way towards class.

It was very damp in the dungeons today, added by the dark clouds gathering outside. It had the same musky smell as it carried in her time. The double potions class only windows were at the Hogwart's ground level, high up in the class towards the roof of the room. Water gathered against the old windows. A few daring drops escaped into the castles classroom fighting against the old wards.

She figured Professor Snape was the only one who had even bothered to fix the old wards. She knew he actually cared about his class even if Harry and Ron didn't think so. Today she had to try really hard to ignore him, but Tom was polite to the point of aggravation, as he had pulled out her stool for her and after they sat down he immersed himself in his book. Even though she couldn't see his eyes it still felt like he was paying attention to her. Once class started he put the book away and they both worked in comfortable silence, the scratching of the metal tip of student quills any knowledge to their presence. It felt rather simple sitting with him. She caught herself flinching a few times as he added ingredients, but scolded herself for being silly.

'He's not Neville.'

She looked towards him again sneaking a quick look. If he knew she was watching he didn't let her know untill he spoke.

"Is something the matter?"

Hermione reddened, and turned away. "It's just that my last potions partner, was how you say... clumsy." Images of Professor Snape almost screaming at Neville filled her mind. She bit back a giggle as the image of a Boggart Snape with a dress on flashed through her skull.

Tom notice her lips curve up in a smile.

Hermione saw one of his eyebrows rose quizingly.

"I see. What is the next step?" He was busy stirring the concotion three ways clockwise and then three ways counterclockwise repeadtly nine times.

She relayed the directions and watched as he skillfully prepared ingredients. 'He's not like the others.' She summed up.

"May I?" She quizzed. Tom stopped chopping up a beetle, and pushed the board and knife towards her. He watched as she expertly finished what he had started before dumping it into the simmering pot.

Slughorn looked on in a loving fashion. He enjoyed looking towards his star pupil and his new partner. Dumbledore said he had tested her on her arrival, he was almost shocked when he had been handed the results. It was hard for him to swallow, she was an excellent student! Slughorn decided he would test his student's knowledge just to be sure. He took his time and made sure his new student was situated and prepared for he would begin. The homework she handed in was superb! She would make an excellent addition to his class. He arrived at their desk table; Tom looked up acknowledging him immediately.

"Good afternoon Professor."

"Hello Tom. Miss Granger" He almost sang. She raised her head slowly and waited for his question. "Let's see what potential you have." His eyes glittered. 'I hope it's true what Dumbledore said about you Ms. Granger.'

Hermione flinched. Of course Slughorn would care about her _potential._ He really cared about Harry's _potential_ in her time too. She just didn't understand how Slughorn didn't recognize her. I mean if he saw her now and in the 90's?

"Tell me the advantages of brewing a draught or concoction in a silver cauldron as opposed to steel."

'That's an easy one I suppose.' Hermione answered correctly and finished with a smile.

Slughorn was pleasantly surprised. He hammered out question after question towards her. Students had their mouths open in shock.

"A tincture…Scales…. Draught of the Living Dead… Gillyweed and Devil's Snare." She was almost out of breath.

"Have you finished that parchment I asked you for?"

"Yes sir." She handed it over to him. He scuttled over to his desk, all students waited patiently for what he would do next. He made a few marks on her paper with red ink, after mumbling a bit of odd things here and there until,

"Stupendous!" He smiled looking up from his grading and beamed at her. "See class, even a Muggleborn student, can perform exceedingly well. Of course you have heard of the Slug Club m'dear?" She stared at him feigning ignorance.

"It's a little party that I throw together every once in a while. The first meeting this year will be held soon. I expect you will be there." He came to her and handed her back her essay which she rolled and stuffed into her pack. He waited there for any reply. She nodded at last, sinking into her wooden stool.

'He's picking on me…' Everyone was surprised she answered every question, even Tom who quickly crushed such emotion behind a mask of indifference. Who cared if she could answer simple sixth level textbook questions? Yet he knew deep down he was slightly impressed.

'She's a slightly more intelligent worm.' He tucked that little piece of information deep into his mind. She turned slightly too him curious of his reaction but instead quickly adverted her eyes. He was staring at her oddly. 'I could use her. Pull her away from that agravating Dumbledore.' He stared at her a little more. 'Perhaps.'

A few students got up for more supplies. They all continued the potion for the day.

Behind them Avery whispered to his partner Nott. "Looks like competition." Nott smirked.

"That's never going to happen." Tom bit back in reply not even turning around to glare. He didn't have too. The boys froze paralyzed by fear. Hermione eyed Tom, only hearing his reply. She was frankly not starting to care so she did not notice the diseased looks that had crossed Nott's face. Hermione's eyes flickered over instead towards the many bottled and pickled things lining the shelves. It was none of her business after all. She was just glad that Professor Slughorn was done being a bother.

As class was ending Tom bottled his and Hermione's potion, labeled it and after leaving it at the professors desk returned before anyone else had even finished. It gave him a little time to observe her. He once had pondered if it had been possible that his mother was the magical parent. Tom had been researching studiously his family's bloodline last year and had been bitter at the news he found. Yet he couldn't find anything about his father other than the name he carried. It was odd, like he wasn't magical at all. So he went and met his uncle and finally tracked down his father. Things didn't end well for them. The ring he wore on his right hand was a reminder of his little vacation he had. Tom smiled softly down at his horcrux that adorned his hand. He looked up towards Professor Slughorn, it was all thanks to him that he knew what he did.

The soft bell echoed ending class.

Hermione moved her bag from the floor to her side of the desk. She tried to gracefully clean up.

_Thump_

"Opps." She said under her breath as a pile of her books laid strewn across the floor. One lay bumped into Tom's perfectly shined shoe.

'Now's my chance.' Tom thought quickly.

Hermione grabbed her thick textbooks picking it up until only the one near him was left. Tom knelt next to her and grabbed it up at the same time. She stared at the alien hand holding the other end of her poor mistreated book.

It felt as if Hermione was enchanted.

Textbook forgotten she stared at his long slender pale fingers, short clean nails, and followed the length up to a stark white shirt cuff. She traced her eyes up to his masculine adam's apple, to his lips, and to his sharp obsidian eyes.

'His eyes…'

Hermione screamed.

"Ahha!"

Her body shook every nerve enflamed in red hot tiny pinpricks. It felt like her mind was filling up with molten lava! Everyone turned shocked, as Hermione collapsed into Tom's chest, her body still convulsing lightly. Many students stood up others trembled in fear. Some Gryffindor's rushed to her aid. Once again Tom was surprised and almost to a point shocked.

'That was not supposed to happen! She has safeguards in her mind?'

"Miss Granger!" Slughorn galloped over. "What happened? Did you dip your sleeve into a potion?"

"How horrific!" Someone shouted.

"I can't believe something weird is going on again. First Grindelwald_, _next Myrtle, now this?"

"Well maybe this is how it happens?"

"I'll be next!" A girl screeched.

"Everyone calm down." Tom demanded. Hermione groaned in his arms. She felt too wired to care where she was right now. Everything was pounding.

'Her mind blocked me out.' He stared at her still form. 'How is this possible?' He helped her to her feet, as Slughorn gave her a once over with his wand.

"Tom please escort Miss. Granger to the hospital wing and have her head looked at."

Hermione started to come to her senses. 'Great I sound like a crazy person! So Slughorn knows of my amnesia too? I guess all the teachers must know.' Some students gave her their sympathy through the looks they wore on their faces.

"Of course Professor." Tom replied.

"Hope you feel better in time for next class, Miss. Granger. "

A student whispered to his friend, "She's just wonky."

Hermione groaned again, but was lead out by the warm hand on her wrist and the demanding look on his face. Minerva and the knights merely watched from afar.

'Poor her.' Minerva thought.

'She'll get what's coming.' The knights watched as she left. 'The master will kill her if she's a spy.' They smiled to each other.

He took her out and led the way not once looking back at her. "Don't whine anymore. We will be there soon enough." He threw at her smoothly. Hermione noticed he hadn't let go of her poor wrist.

"Owe. Please-"

He stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Don't take me there." He stared, and she blushed embarrassed. This was his chance to get her alone and ask her some questions.

When she realized he was not going to speak she continued. "I'm sure the wing is full with students with more important needs… I rather just get some air. I promise I don't need any medical attention." It was a good excuse seeing since a lot of students had a bludger accident after the most recent Quidditch practice match. The thing had been hexed to hit as many as possible and it had hit a few bystanders. Hermione felt terrible for them. Who would want to be hit by a big ball made entirely out of Iron?

Slowly, Tom nodded his head, and with a yank on her wrist she was dragged towards the outside of the transfiguration courtyard. She almost yelped but stuffed it back down her throat.

Long ago it had stopped raining yet the courtyard was still damp with puddles. Tom easily ignored them, but her left foot collided into a rather deep one. The drops that hit her ran down her legs leaving dirty streaks in their wake.

Finally they arrived at where ever he was leading her too. Hermione realized their location quickly. He had led her to the viaduct bridge overlooking the lake near the rear of the castle. He released her wrist, which she subconsciously rubbed and approached one of the rails with an opening towards the cool lake. He turned his back towards her checking for students. He knew she wouldn't leave. No girl ever did.

None would bother them. They would be ignored if anyone even came close. None ever crossed this bridge in near winter, it just wasn't done so he wasn't worried. Even Hermione realized this.

'I mean who would with it being almost frigidly cold outside. It's not even winter yet and I'm freezing.' Hermione grimaced to herself. A breeze came over them, and Hermione's body shivered. "Tha-nks… for listening Tom- m." Her teeth chattered a bit. She was just trying to be polite. He could have ignored her after all and draged her to the hospital wing and been done with her. He didn't and that at least had to count for something Hermione mused. Tom was silent.

Soon it would snow. Hermione inhaled the sweet clean air her teeth chattering again.

Tom turned annoyed by the sound. His hand came quickly from out of his robes.

"_Terego_."

She almost flinched as he drew his wand on her. He showed no compassion at her discomfort. She relaxed as he siphoned away the cold drops on her legs. He flicked his wrist and attached a simple but effective warming charm on to her Gryffindor school robes. She felt her pulse quicken, the leer of his dark smoldering look almost did her in. It almost devoured over her, and she could see why he was the schools heart throb. Every girl was so in love with that look.

'It's in his eyes.' Eyes which watched her curiously. He guarded them as he kept his distance. They were tense and filled with something she didn't recognize. He was an offputting person and yet, she was still captured by his presence.

"Why did you take me here?" 'Dumb question!' She regretted breaking the silence.

Tom smirked. "Would you rather go to the covered bridge? There are few places, where we could not be disturbed." He whispered stepping closer.

'So you can drag me off into the forbidden forest and murder me? I think not.' She shook her head. "No this is a fine choice."

Tom moved past her and placed his hands on the ledge and leaned forward looking towards the cold bitter sky over the horizon. Hermione noticed that his ring glistened in the mid days light. He took in one long deep breath and closed his eyes. She figured she shouldn't have brought up such frivolous things. He made her feel like an idiot sometimes.

She watched as he ignored her.

Tom didn't want to pressure her mind again with another attempt of entry. He had to act fast though. He was almost afraid Dumbledore had put some sort of safe guard on her mind to keep him out. 'Why though?' It wasn't like she was a skilled Occlumens. One of such skill would never stare into another's eyes like that. If he was going to go through the trouble he would have just simply trained her well enough. There had to of been another reason why. She was a simple girl so simple he could see right through her at times, so it was kind of pathetic. She wore her heart on her sleeve. Whatever Dumbledore did it was an obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one to it's skilled user.

'Yet, even so, she shouldn't have reacted to my Legilimency like that.'

A flashback of her scream echoed in his head.

'Should I say something?' Hermione questioned.

His face was still and his eyes laid simply closed. Even in the silence it felt like he was discovering all the unimportant details about her. Then suddenly he smiled and it almost seemed honest. Hermione paused. Her heart lost a beat, which always frightened her. It seemed to jump up and dance in her throat a lot rather than in her chest. She swore for a second that it looked almost cruel.

"What is a lost little lamb doing here?" She didn't know what to say to that so she took a step back. He shook his head and took several steps forwards. The light impaled his face and almost made him seem tender.

He stared simply into her eyes. "You don't ever seem to get lost. You travel to class as if you know these halls well. Do you?" His voice was soft but Hermione caught his hint. He turned away from her again.

'What should I say? That I'm from the freaking future! As if he would totally think I was raving mad.' She felt like she was being held under water and almost struggled for air.

Tom figured she was going to play the fool.

"I'm sure you're aware of our schools house's by now?" He didn't even turn to address her this time; he couldn't even see her nod in agreement. "The house cup is meaningless to me, but it means so much to my fellow Slytherin's." His fist tightened. He went on to lecture her about _house loyalty_ and what it meant_. _She felt weird and uncomfortable listening to his rant.Hermione zoned out and stared slightly past him, until something caught her ear. "…He's a twit, I'll have you know."

"Come again?" She snapped out of her daze.

His eyes lectured her.

"_Dumbledore_" He hissed.

"Do not let him trick you, Hermione, he is leading a pack of fools and dreamers. I know you." He grabbed her shoulders.

"What?" Hermione huffed. "You know nothing about me." She shrugged his arms off clearly annoyed.

"Oh but I do. I know you're very logical. You proved that to me today in class. I can sense a lot of insecurity in you, a fear of failure." His dark eyes rounded on her. He walked around her inspecting her like a piece of meat. "I also know that underneath it all you're rather bright even if you go on pretending that you're not. It does not fool me _Hermione_. I wonder, why do you hide yourself?"

Being shocked was an understatement.

"How can you deduce this in only two days?" She was amused and slightly peeved. Maybe a bit flattered, yet still pissed off. No amount of flattery could make up for his earlier offence. "The nerve of you." She hissed.

His words ripped into her brain echoing against her skull.

'_Fear of failure.'_

Hermione also had a tendency to panic, which of course nipped at her heart like a vice grip. She felt small and weak compared to his taller frame near hers.

"I don't know why you're here, _Granger_, but you best run back to Dumbledore while you can, and tell him what ever he's trying isn't working." He replied silkily. "He has no _proof._"

"Are you threatening me?" She bristled.

He tisked, clearly amused. Hermione's anger grew white hot.

"I trust Dumbledore."

"Trust, what a quaint idea." He almost wanted to laugh. She was livid.

So she slapped him.

Hard.

His head was turned in the direction she hit him, his hand came up and softly examined his reddened injury. His mouth opened but no words or insults emerged. Hermione stared at him and then at her own hand. It wasn't this slap, however, that made his face change as he looked back at her. Something else had caught him off guard; a different kind of insult. She wanted to get a word in before he yelled at her.

"You know what you are?" Hermione shouted. "You are an egocentric megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur! You're also an insufferable know-it-all." She used one of her old professor's favorite lines. "How dare you come and say such filfth about Professor Dumbledore or me!" She huffed and turned on her heel and quickly fled leaving the dark boy behind in her wake. A few drops of rain started again. She realized if she ran she might be able to escape him if he dared to come after her. If she had to resort to that she'd let him have a piece of her mind again.

'How dare he talk about Professor Dumbledore like that? The nerve of some boys.' Her nose wrinkled.

She found the portrait and gasped out the password ignoring The Lady's questioning gaze. She moved darting around other students who were talking in the common room. Hermione quickly darted to her trunk. Her fears were justified. Someone had now successfully broken into the trunk, even with Minerva's enchantment casted upon it.

"Damn it."

Again tonight Hermione angered. 'To think there was a stranger in here. It's lucky they didn't take my books.' She looked through her other possessions, which were now disorganized and jumbled. Someone else had clearly ransacked through it. Yet, nothing was missing. She sighed in relief and before leaving she heavily warded the area again her fears still un-squashed. She would have to clean up her stuff later. Hermione sat in the common room for a while, watching the crackle of the fire. Life around her was passing slowly and she stared numb at the fire place. Someone was passed out on the couch snoring. Hermione stood up bored. She left the common room towards the portraits exit other students oblivious to her pain.

'What were they looking for? Was Tom a distraction? Maybe I'll go and get some tea from the house elves. I just can't figure out how they could have avoided the curse Minerva put on it.' Hermione laughed a bit inwards. 'I'll just have to see whoever has the word RAT engraved into their forehead tomorrow!' It did little to lift her spirits. Just the thought of some one sneaking through her things was making her feel slightly ill. So she tried not to think about it.

'I don't have time for this. I need to think of a way to get back.'

She hadn't meant to play with fire! Yet she was getting burned repeadtly in this time.

She pushed open the barrier to the hall chamber on a mission for a refreshing beverage competely forgeting that someone could be there waiting for her. Sadly, there on the other side was none other than him.

'Curses! Who would of thought he would have waited to see if I came out again?'

She searched his eyes hoping to find a little saving grace but could only find a dark seething look that would never leave her thoughts even if she tried. It was quite haunting. It was not playful with mirth, but one of murderous intent. His jaw and hands were clenched tight and his form was slightly bent over as if he was containing all his pent up rage. Hermione had the strangest feeling everything wasn't hunky-dory.

She could only choke out a "Bloody hell."


End file.
